Stanley
Stanley is a friendly silver tank engine that was brought to Sodor to help out at the restoration site of Great Waterton. Bio When Thomas discovered the long-forgotten town of Great Waterton, The Fat Controller kindly put Thomas in charge of its restoration. Knowing that another engine would be needed to run the branch line as well as keep trains running to this isolated town, he knew that a new engine would be necessary to keep things running smoothly. Stanley arrived at Brendam Docks to join the team, and was well-liked by all the engines. Things could only get worse when Thomas had an accident, and Stanley was put in charge of all the work being done at Great Waterton. Stanley, being clever and gregarious, made it as smooth of transition as possible. Thomas, however, was jealous. So jealous in fact, he purposely shunted a line of trucks he knew Stanley could not handle on the hill by himself. The trucks broke away, and crashed into the Great Waterton Tower. Ashamed, Thomas tried to make amends but got lost in the process, and was rescued by none other than Stanley himself, who could not hold a grudge. The two engines are now firm friends. Stanely also rescued Thomas when his brakes failed on a river bridge under construction. Stanley works near Great Waterton and Sodor Logging Co., but the Fat Controller never hesitates to assign him with odd jobs. On one occasion, Stanley was sent to help Arry, Bert, and Spitzer at the smelters. The diesels had a very grim perception of the state of the world and the future of steam, and this made Stanley very upset. Demoralized, things did not improve when Diesel arrived with even more foreboding and conspiracy theories to bring him down. Thankfully, Edward arrived and cleared things up, with Stanley well aware that optimism, the future, foreboding are up to interpretation. Stanley was also sent to collect ballast from The Little Western Extension. On his journey, he met Mike and Frank the Arlesdale engines. When Stanley tried to whistle hello, his whistle made an awkward sound he had never heard before. To make light of the humorous happenstance, Mike told him the story of how his whistle came loose and shot off like a rocket. Amused, Stanley left the Little Western Branch Line unaware that this story would save his driver and fireman's life later that day! When Stanley was patrolling an abandoned waterworks near Great Waterton, he fell through the floor and smashed an aquaduct! A rapid flow of water filled the room, and with his last ounce of steam, Stanley shot off his loosened whistle like a rocket to knock a grappling hook of off a platform so his driver and fireman could escape the watery grave. He was rescued the next day from the flood of water, and the Fat Controller promised him a new coat of paint. Nowadays, Stanley is often found working at Sodor Logging Co. with his good friend Hank. Persona Stanley is outgoing, gregarious, and friendly. He can make friends easily and an exceptional leader. He is confident, but not too cocky, and is a genuine friend to all. Even Stanley can get disillusioned sometimes, since he is in such good company on Sodor, he gets back on his wheels in no time at all! Stanley is close friends with Hank and Scruff. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Will Power (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo) and Conspiracy Theory. *'Season 2: 'Paxton and Norman (cameo), Breakdown Blues (cameo), Waterworks, Rock-Star, Young Tucker (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo) snd Swan Dive . Gallery Stanley Travels .jpg|Stanley passes a panoramic setting. Stanley .jpg|Stanley falls into an abandoned Waterworks near Great Waterton. Hank, Stanley, and Lady.jpg|Hank, Stanley, and Lady. OldWaterworks.png Accident at the waterworks.png The tracks creak.png Stanley is thrilled everyone is safe! .jpg Stanley at a set of buffers..jpg Stanley and Weaver .jpg Luke passing.jpg|Stanley with Luke, Hiro, and Henry. ConspiracyTheoryPromo.png Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:White Engines Category:Steam Engines